


不滅

by Mesektet



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: 摸鱼产物，我编的，请不要当真。狗血又无聊。（以及并没有出现的Die）by：Yoru
Relationships: Die/Toshiya/Shinya(Dir en grey), Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	不滅

Shinya没搞明白自己为什么会答应和Toshiya出来喝酒。

明明这个人只要喝一点酒嘴巴就关不住，像吐豆子似的什么都说。

他对别人的八卦也没那么感兴趣，他象征性地点了啤酒，一边听对方唠嗑，一边时不时地抿上几口。

不是他喜欢的牌子，也谈不上好喝。

他与Toshiya之间、与团员之间，似乎更多的只是同事关系，他不想也不愿意去发展别的关系。

人长大了，也知道什么是吃一堑长一智。

他看了看Toshiya眼中的醉意，叹了口气，把手中的杯子放在光滑的大理石桌面上，说道：“时间不早了，早点回家吧。”

Toshiya停下口中的碎碎念，双手使劲揉了揉脸颊，长到耳畔的黑发柔软顺滑，随意耷拉着，多了几分慵懒。

不知道从什么时候开始，连Toshiya也变得成熟稳重，他不会再在镜头前、私底下挪揄、调笑Shinya，也不会再与他谈论工作以外的话题。

已经是个会被成熟女性青睐的男人了。

Toshiya恍然从Shinya的话语中想到了什么，可被酒精浸泡过的大脑好像还未反应过来，他盯着眼前摆放了一整个墙壁的琳琅满目的酒品，低声开口：“Shinya你也变了很多，但有时候我又觉得你和我第一次见你的时候一样……一转眼都二十年了……”

他又要了一整杯，一口气喝掉了大半。

Shinya怕他真的喝到不省人事，自己一个人会很麻烦，伸手将Toshiya面前的杯子悄悄拿开，示意酒保别再给他续杯。

Toshiya又喃喃了几句，Shinya并未听清，可他又听到了自己的名字，便问：“你说什么？”

“前两天我也和Die喝酒了，”他兀自开心地笑起来，情绪也比刚才更加高涨，Shinya笃定这个人已经醉了，“我们聊了很多，从乳臭未干的年纪聊到现在……乐队，亲友，将来……他说他又写了好多曲子，可是不敢拿出来，我问他为什么……”

Toshiya忽然停住了，他的眼里乍然之间泛起了不甚明了的水汽，Shinya坐在他旁边，很难看清。

Shinya出于礼貌便随意地接了下去：“所以是为什么……”

也许是冰凉的桌面让因为醉酒而体温偏高的人觉得舒服，Toshiya变了个姿势，趴在了吧台上，他侧过头，表情复杂地看向身旁的Shinya。

“他说，他怕你听到……”

Shinya与Toshiya对视，Toshiya眼底的色彩晦暗不明，Shinya一时之间不知该作何反应。

他垂下眼，忽略内心一闪而过的颤动。

“我听到又怎样，大家这些年不都写了那么多曲子，”末了，他又添了句，“与我又有什么关系。”

Toshiya像是没听见Shinya的回答，只在一边咯咯地笑：“有时候觉得我们经历了那么多，也不再是莽撞冲动的小孩子，可在某些事情上还是没办法释怀……挺傻挺幼稚的。”

他将一只手放在Shinya的肩上，脸上的表情变得更加复杂难懂：“Shinya你，也太狠心了些……”

“我以前觉得Kaoru或者Kyo是最狠心的人，之后才明白过来，我们几个之中，你才是最心狠的。”

Toshiya放低语调的时候像是在抽噎，Shinya见他依然白净红润的脸庞才知道自己产生了他哭泣的错觉。

“对别人，对你自己都是……”

他对Toshiya的指责并未反驳，他吐出一口气，掏出钱包结了帐，轻轻拍了拍Toshiya的后背，说道：“回家了，Toshiya……”

对方双手交叉趴在桌上，对Shinya的话置若罔闻。

他的脸朝下，说出口的话沉闷浑浊：“不过我知道，这并不能怪你......你以为我喝醉了是吗？我没有，我很清楚我在说什么......”

Shinya感到无奈，可他一个人也确实没办法送醉酒的Toshiya回家。

他像哄小孩子一样轻声在Toshiya耳边说：“我们出去走走，好么？”

Shinya的声音一如既往地扁平淡漠，Toshiya闻言摇摇晃晃地直起身子，侧过头看了身边的人一眼，扯开嘴角又露出了一个笑容。

很像最初那个青涩害羞的少年，对世上所有的事情都好奇，都习惯用黑白去辨认。

Shinya的手从对方的肩上滑下，无言地看着他，等待着他的回答。

“Shinya，我脑子里一下浮现出好多过去的事，像你以前吹的肥皂泡一样，一串连着一串，在我头顶上转来转去......”他摇摇头，似乎是又回想起了什么，眼底的笑意渐渐褪了下去。

Shinya心想是因为你酒量不行还喝那么多那么急。可看着Toshiya颇为低沉的侧脸，还是将话咽了下去。

“走吧……”Toshiya仰起头，又揉了揉自己绯红的脸颊，好像终于将什么东西抒发了出来，眼底变得清明了些。

夜晚的东京五彩斑斓，即使过了凌晨，城市的某些角落依然洋溢着喧嚣躁动。

两人一边往车站走，一边吹着凉风醒酒。

Toshiya走在前面，Shinya跟在他身后，两人之间隔着不算远的距离。Toshiya不再说话，若有所思地走在前方，步伐不紧不慢，仿佛真是在闲暇地散步。

当路过一个小公园的时候，Toshiya猛然停住了脚步，他回头看了Shinya背后一眼，然后在对方疑惑的眼神中拉住他的手臂快速地往旁边的树林里跑。

Shinya的手臂被他拽得酸疼，他开口问Toshiya怎么了，可对方并不回答，直到两人窜进了隐蔽的绿化带后他才停下来。

“我好像看到了狗仔……”Toshiya喘着气，远处的灯光映照在他漆黑的瞳孔里，像在发光。

“真的？”

“对。”

Shinya沉默了，像是在思考什么十分严重的问题。

虽然他们并没有做什么奇怪的事，可被狗仔拍到终归不是什么好事。

Toshiya看着Shinya认真发问的眼神和严肃的神情，实在没有憋住大声笑了出来。他还是和以前一样，当完全放松的时候，稚嫩的少年音便会自然而然地流露。

“Toshiya？”意识到对方其实是在戏弄自己，Shinya心里少有地蹿出了几丝难以忽略的不悦，他已经快十年没有发火了，但看到Toshiya此时顽劣的笑容，他还是没有忍住，赌气般地开口：“……我回去了，你的酒已经醒了，也不需要我送你回家。”说完便想转身离开。

手臂又被牢牢抓住了。

“对不起，Shinya……我只是，想起了以前，我们也常开这样的玩笑……所以我……”

“可能我真的喝多了……”Toshiya看起来有些懊悔，他习惯性地又皱起了眉，脸上还有些Shinya不太熟悉的委屈。

他还未真正形成的怒气忽然就如气泡一般碎裂了，他任凭Toshiya抓住他的手臂不放，回身靠近对方，安慰似的握住了Toshiya的手，说道：“你如果真的有什么想要说的，”他还是犹豫的，不过也许是因为今晚的Toshiya聊了太多关于过去的话题，于是他终于对自己的内心妥协，“这里离我家已经不远了……”

***

Toshiya对Shinya的家其实印象很深，虽然并没有去过几次，但他总能从不同的人嘴里听到关于Shinya家里的各种“传说”。

他不以为意，毕竟那就是他所熟悉的那个人。

Shinya有常换装修的习惯，他打量着全然陌生的装饰和摆设，回想上次来这里是多久以前的事。

Shinya似乎也不爱明亮的环境，宽阔的客厅里只开了几盏暗色的小灯，进门时他就将茶几上的香熏蜡烛点燃，没多久整个客厅都弥漫着甜淡的柑橘香气。

在他还未停下思索的时候，屋子的主人将一个纯白的马克杯放在了他面前，接着又是一小盒蓝色包装的酸奶，上面印着可爱的花体字。Toshiya记得这个牌子的酸奶，不甜不腻，他很喜欢。

“加了点蜂蜜，或者你想喝点甜的东西。”

Toshiya将白色的马克杯捧在手上，低头啜了一小口，温度刚刚好，他抬头看了Shinya一眼，说了声“谢谢”。

Shinya点头，坐在了Toshiya旁边，他们脚下是羊绒编织的白色地毯，配着纯白的皮沙发，和平日里Shinya给人的印象异常相似，冰冷却柔软。

Shinya没有说话，他看着Toshiya喝着杯子里的蜂蜜水，双眼漫无目的地在空间里扫动，也不打算打破沉默。

终于，Toshiya深吸了一口气，开口：“感觉好多了……”

Shinya侧头看了他一眼：“喝酒并不能解决问题。”轻声说道。

房间里的昏暗光线将彼此的脸模糊，让Shinya想起了某次专辑内页的硬照，他们每个人都被黑色的阴影遮住大半，成片很好看，他也很喜欢，可那些看不清的光影总会让他想起自己心里如阴兽一般的晦暗心事。

他感觉自己和Toshiya正坐在两个与世隔绝的真空胶囊里，他们互相凝视着对方，可怎样都走不近，怎样也留不住。他不知为何，脑中又浮现出很早以前的画面，鲜明又残酷。他以为醉酒的只有Toshiya一个人，可愈发清晰的记忆却提醒他，他似乎也醉了，醉倒在很多很多年以前。

那时候他与团员在一起时还没有现在这么沉默寡言，会常笑，会常表露情绪，也更加生动。

虽然他现在也会笑会与人打闹，但对象却不再是他们了。

窗前的电子钟显示着凌晨一点，因着Toshiya的话，如今Shinya毫无倦意，他安静地维持着房间的宁静，等待身边的人开口，可沉默却一直持续了下去。他转过头，在一片朦胧中看到了Toshiya已然沉睡的脸。

白色的马克杯依然被好好地捧在手中，Toshiya仰头靠在柔软的沙发靠背上，闭着眼睛，身上的酒气好像随着他轻微的呼吸飘散在了空气里。

Shinya无奈地起身走到客房，没花多少时间便将房间整理了出来，他回到客厅，却意外地发现Toshiya又睁开了眼睛，正出神的看着面前燃烧的香熏蜡烛。

如豆的烛火在黑暗中发出莹莹的光，映照在Toshiya英俊的侧脸上，像一朵缓缓盛开的橙色太阳花。

Shinya不忍去打扰这片刻的美好，他站在很远的地方，看Toshiya一动不动地凝视着烛火摇曳，恍若向月神祈祷的信徒，虔诚圣洁。

他并未回头看Shinya，却好像发现了他也在看着自己，开口道：“Shinya，你看，蜡烛的烛芯像一只燃烧的蝴蝶......”

像在火焰中心拼命展翅飞舞的黑色蝴蝶，它燃烧自己的生命，换来短暂的薄如蝉翼的光明。

两人的视线终于交汇，Shinya从那双深邃的黑色瞳仁里，看到了脆弱与不甘，它们如转瞬即逝的星火，忽地飞入了他平静如水的心里。

他一直知道Toshiya是个敏感纤细的人，他很少表现自己的真实情感，也许是因为少年时期的经历，即使是开怀大笑，他眼中的笑意也很难到达心底。

可现在他的周围却翻腾起了情感的漩涡，Shinya站在原地不敢再前进一步，他害怕那些未知的水流，它们是他无法掌控的领域，会让他隐藏在深处的渴望死灰复燃。

他移开了目光，淡淡道：“房间我收拾好了，不介意的话......”

Toshiya点头，最后又看了眼依然燃烧着的烛火，便起身朝房间里走去。

Shinya看着Toshiya的背影消失在门后，慢慢上前，见烛火仍旧跳动着，黑色的蝴蝶渺小却坚韧，在火焰中心停留，没有丝毫犹豫。

他拾起一旁的灭烛钩，轻轻一压，一缕青烟便随着香甜的气息缓缓消散在空气之中。

***

“......我就在隔壁，有什么问题可以叫我......”Toshiya坐在床边，看Shinya打开房间的换气，又给床头柜上精致的玻璃瓶里滴上精油，动作从容熟练，他不自觉地轻笑了起来。

Shinya疑惑地看了Toshiya一眼。

“你真是个矛盾体，我们都觉得你变成熟了，可有时候又发现你其实还是和以前一样，简单得像一张白纸......”

Shinya闻言低下头，说：“这听起来并不是什么夸奖......”他将装精油的精致瓶子放回抽屉里，正打算离开，衣角却忽然一紧。

Toshiya仰起头看着他：“Shinya......”

他的双眼氤氲着水汽，总给Shinya一种快要流泪的错觉，他曾经看着这样的眼神便会心软，便会纵容他所有的行为。

他叹口气，说：“你到底怎么了......”

“对不起......”

“你已经道过歉了，”Shinya拍了拍他的手，“何况我并没有真的生气。”

Toshiya却摇头，他将身体靠在Shinya身侧，手中的力道越来越紧，他再次开口的时候像是终于下定了某种决心。

“......那个时候......对不起......”

Toshiya收获了意料之中的沉默，他放下了心，继续开口：“我知道过去了那么久，现在再提也没有任何意义，我们早已过了对凡事都斤斤计较的年纪......”

“可是，人类有时候就是这么神奇怪异的生物，即使长大了，成熟了，对那一两件无法释怀的事，却能在记忆里变得越来越深刻......”

“错误产生了，无力去纠正，它便越走越远，再走不回去。我们试图装作这些从不存在，可只有我们自己知道，存在的永远存在，它永远不会消失......”

Toshiya停了下来，他转而握住对方纤细的手腕，继续说：“那个时候......”

“......Toshiya，”Shinya开口打断，“......过去的事情就不要再提了，你不用特意给我道歉，我也......”

“我也已经不在乎了......”Shinya转过身，面对Toshiya，平淡地开口：“不过是个恶劣的玩笑，就和所有年轻男孩一样。我知道你们并没有恶意。我也没有责怪过你们，我只是......”他停了下来，似乎在压抑不知从何处涌上来的异样情绪，声音微微波动，“只是那之后，我知道了该与所有人保持礼貌的距离，为了别人，也为了自己。”

他轻轻抽出被Toshiya紧握住的衣角：“所以你和Die都不用自责，我已经忘了......

早点休息。”

“你不好奇他当时到底想给你说什么吗？”Toshiya继续追问。

“......我等了他一晚上，”Shinya笑了，却笑得令人难过，“因为你的那封信......那时候的答案我已经得到了，而现在对我来说真正的答案到底是什么，也根本不重要了......”

“我们都以为你根本不会去......”

Shinya将滑落至眼前的头发别到耳后：“是啊，我也以为你或者他会来，结果......”他侧过脸，双臂无意识地交叠在一起，“所以......就当这一切没有发生过，按照我们之前正确的道路走下去......皆大欢喜......”

“那是个赌约......”Toshiya看着他的动作，沉声说道，“幼稚到可笑的赌约......赌你会不会出现，你去了是他赢了，若你没去，便是我赢了......赢了的人就......”

他止住了话头，像是不知该如何表达，抑或是太难说出口。

“就可以继续戏弄我，是么？”Shinya接了下去，他似乎觉得过于可笑，“还真是荒唐。”

“不！不是的！”Toshiya忽然站起身，他抓住对方的肩膀，急切地想要解释，但他看见了Shinya沉寂下来的目光。

他忽然什么也说不出口。

就像Shinya说的那样，为什么会发生这件事，是如何发生的，最后又是怎样结束的，都已经不再重要。

已经过了太久，久到大家都已经装作不再记得。

事实上，也不需要任何人记得。

这不过是他们几十年的人生中再平常不过的一个插曲，一个没有美好结局的过去。

Toshiya将一切都怪在作乱的酒精上，它让人变得大胆，变得无所畏惧，也变得愈发愚蠢。

“我能猜到你们为什么会为了这种事情打赌，”Shinya抬头，望向了Toshiya，他的眼里已经不再有其他多余的情绪，他说话的语调像任何一次普通的交谈，“也许那时候我们三个人对自己都没有信心吧......”

“那是我年轻时做出的第二次重要决定，”Shinya越过Toshiya，望向了漆黑的窗外，“第一次是决定走上音乐这条路，第二次便是去忐忑地去赴那个约......

我也不知道当时为什么会执着地等一个晚上，也许我也心有不甘吧......”

他固执地站在练习室门口等了一夜，吹了一晚上的冷风，第二天就发高烧进了医院。而为了壮胆而醉酒的另外两个人，成为了最后知道这件事的人。

他们一次又一次地想要开口，但又一次又一次地退缩，直到过去了很多年，从少不经事的少年长成了成熟稳重的男人，那句“对不起”还是没有说出口。

“Shinya......”Toshiya掌心下的身体一如既往的瘦弱单薄，就算长了年岁，但在他们眼里，他依然是五个人里最年少，最应该被保护的那个人。

听见呼唤的Shinya抬起头，蓦地撞进了对方熠熠的双眼，他发现自己还是被卷入了Toshiya周围的漩涡里，心中无法抑制的颤抖又出现了，他低下头，将所有的心绪都藏进他平静的面具背后，不让任何人窥见。

他没费什么力气就挣脱了Toshiya的禁锢。

他缓缓地，一步一步地后退，最后转过身，踱到房间门口。

“所以那时候你会答应他吗？”身后忽然又传来Toshiya的声音，明明只有几米的距离，Shinya却感觉他们隔着遥远的距离，像这二十多年的光阴，“如果他那时候出现了，你会接受他吗？

如果当时是我去见了你，你又会接受我吗？”

Shinya又移动了几步，微微侧过头，金褐色的头发挡住了他的大半张脸，徒留一个浅淡模糊的轮廓。

“你明明知道答案的，又何必再来问我......”

房间里霎时静了下来，沉默又持续了很久，直到Toshiya自嘲般地笑了：“......是啊，我又怎么忘了呢......”

他有抛不掉的原则，他有比任何人都坚硬的心，他早已站在他们触不到的地方。

“晚安，Toshiya......”他留下了一盏暗黄色的夜灯，“以后还是，别喝那么多酒了......”

他最后又回头看了Toshiya一眼，那双眼睛里似乎有不舍，还有些惹人留恋的温柔。Toshiya站在一片黑暗中，靠着那点微弱的光辨认出了对方眼里闪动的星火，仿佛那只在烛火中心翩跹飞舞的黑色蝴蝶。

坚韧，决绝。

“晚安，Shinya。”

**Author's Note:**

> 意外地想要写成一个短篇系列，关于DTS的大三角。  
> 不过因为太懒可能会很久才更一次（）


End file.
